


the good kind of hot

by comingbacktomyage



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Skam Season 3, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbacktomyage/pseuds/comingbacktomyage
Summary: It was another hot summer day in Berlin. After spending the afternoon with boys, in the evening David and Matteo were hanging out in the WG as always and they went to take a shower to cool down.





	the good kind of hot

It was another hot summer day in Berlin. After spending the afternoon with boys, in the evening David and Matteo were hanging out in the WG as always. Suprisingly not even touching each other as that made the heat even more unbearable. They were both lying in Matteo’s bed, doing their own stuff, but enjoying each other’s company in silence.

Matteo got up without a word and took a t-shirt from the floor as David silently followed him with his sight across the room. 

‘Do you want to take a shower?’ Matteo asked as he went near the door.

For a few seconds David felt slight panic hearing this question. Obviously he wasn’t scared of taking a shower, there was something more to think about.

But he quickly realized it is something he wants to do and he settled in the feeling of safeness that even just looking at Matteo brought him.

’Yeah’ he answerd while nodding and got up to join Matteo.

Fully undressed, Matteo went into the cabin of the shower, David still half way there. ‘Do you want me to look away?’ Matteo asked. They’ve talked about it before. Since Matteo got to know wearing a binder for a long time and during sex isn’t safe. But he never wanted to pressure David into anything, never wanted to make him feel uncomfortable.

’You don’t have to’ David answerd not fully confident in his words.

Matteo turned around anyway to turn on the shower. He felt the water on his body cool him down. After standing there for a moment with his eyes closed, he felt David’s hands on his shoulders and a soft kiss on the back of his neck. He turned to face David and locked their eyes together at once. Soon enough David locked their mouths as well and pushed Matteo slightly to the wall. Sometimes he felt like that was David’s way to deal with nervousness - being very foward and confident. He didn’t complain about it. Knowing David is taking control over things made his nervousness fade away as well.

Matteo kept his hand going from David’s waist to his back and to his hair as they made out. The atmosphere was hot which wasn’t a change from how they felt before they got into the shower, but it was different now. It was the good kind of hot. They broke apart both needing to breath for a while, but still keeping their faces inches apart.

’You are so beautiful’ Matteo said as his eyes traced the way from David’s mouth to his eyes. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment until they kissed slowly. It was that kind of soft, reassuring kiss. Like a little way of saying  _i love you, i trust you, it's okay_  without actually saying it out loud.

Things changed quickly from sweet to steamy again as David bit his lip and Matteo couldn’t help himself but to grab his face with one hand and place a deep, hot kiss on his lips. He cupped David’s buttcheek with the other hand which made the boy moan quietly in his mouth. Still kissing, Matteo shifted their position and pushed David to the opposite wall.

His lips found the way to David's neck placing little kisses all over it. David kept his hand at boy's cheek closing his eyes and arching his head back, enjoying the tenderness. Soon the kisses changed into sucking and he felt a bite on his collarbone, he thoughtlessly moaned in respond. He could feel Matteo pressured against his thigh and honestly he loved knowing the effect he has on the boy. And Matteo had the same effect on him. He was drowning in pleasure. The cabin was full of heavy breathing. Matteo didn't even care others were also at the flat. They were both closed off in their own little world right now.

David kept his eyes closed all the time and to his suprise the kisses on his neck stoped suddenly, but quickly after he felt the warmth of Matteo’s lips on his belly and it spreaded down all the way to his thighs. David could feel his body tremble a bit under the physical affection. He grabbed Matteo’s hair as his lips made it all the way up on the insides of David’s left thigh, stroking the other one with his hand. Matteo stopped there and David could feel he is looking up at him. He opened his eyes and saw Matteo with an uncertain sight, like he was asking without an actual question being said. David knew what he meant and nodded at him, closing his eyes again and letting Matteo do things that made him weak in his legs. He gasped feeling his tongue and he couldn’t hold in his moans anymore.

Even tho they weren’t together for a long time, they were very quick to learn these little things about each other and their needs. They had the kind of understanding that was just on another level. Their own language of bodies that was known only to them. So when it started being a little bit too much, David pulled Matteo away by his hair, not wanting to come just yet. Matteo understood  what he meant by that and got up form his knees with no offence.

They stood there together for a second letting their breaths calm down, with their foreheads touching and Matteo’s hands on David’s waist. It wasn’t long until they’ve started making out again. David took control again as he stroke Matteo’s length, and brought him closer to himself. Matteo intuitively knew what he wanted. He grabed David’s thigh and lifted up his leg to get a better position. David gripped his hair and digged his nails in Matteo’s back for balance. The boy had his face hidden in the crook of David’s neck as he moved slowly at the beginning. The slow pace didn’t last long tho as they both were already close to the climax. The heavy breathing and moaning was echoing through the bathroom. Matteo could feel the grip on his back tighten as David moaned louder than before, arching his whole body and his thigh shaking a bit in Matteo’s hand. Seeing David like this was enough for Matteo to send him to the end as well.

They held each other close for a while after, enjoying this closeness as they both were going down from the high. They could both feel each others breathing and heart beat becoming steady.

’That was good’ David said quietly to Matteo’s ear so as not to break the tenderness of this moment. Matteo’s head still laying on boy’s shoulder, he only made a sweet sound of approval tho David could feel a small smile playing on Matteo’s face. He got his head up keeping his hands around David’s body and his face close to the boy’s so that their noses touch.

’I think I need a cold shower now’ Matteo said with a smirk which made David smile as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i would write smut but here we go  
> judge me and as always i appreciate feedback about what you don't like or do like


End file.
